


Family Troubles

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pets, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidd wants to expand their family a little, but is Law on board?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



          Kidd was late. It was storming and thundering, so Law knew that his lover was in trouble. The redhead was afraid of thunder, something he found rather cute if he was honest with himself, but he knew that Kidd wouldn’t stay out when it was storming unless he absolutely had to. Although, it still worried him.

           Sipping his coffee at the island in the kitchen, he pulled a blanket tighter around his shoulders. Shuddering a little, he wondered if he should turn up the thermostat or not. Kidd would appreciate it, he knew it, but he had to reason to himself that it was only cold because it was raining. His coffee was soon empty, and he got up to go to the coffee pot to get a fresh cup.

           The door opened and slammed shut quickly, and Law knew that his love was home. But who was he talking to? Abandoning his need for coffee, he made a beeline for the door. He stopped in the hall, rather aware that his Kidd was standing in the doorway, looking like he had walked a mile in the rain. He was muttering to whatever he had in his arms, and Law just knew that it was something.

           “What on earth is that?” Law frowned as he stared at his soaking wet boyfriend, who was dripping all over the carpet. A thunder clap from behind had the redhead squeaking in slight fear as he shuffled in place. He was wet and cold and had a bundle in his arms.

           “Dun be mad,” he mumbled, biting his lip. “But I couldn’ jus’ leave him out ‘ere ta starve!”

           “What is it?”

           Sighing softly, he moved to open the little bundle of cloth and showed his love what he held so close to his chest. A stark white little thing stood out greatly against the dark cloth, and Law had to actually stare at it for a few moments before he actually realized what it was.

           “Is that.. a puppy?” He asked, looking at the redhead. “It’s tiny..”

           “It didn’ have nobody. S’too tiny ta be without ‘s mum, an’ I couldn’ leave him out in ‘e storm.”

           Law looked from the little white little pup to his lover, and let out a soft groan. “Fine. But, if that mutt pisses on any of my things, he’s going out the door.”

           “Aw, thanks babe! Yer not gonna regret ‘is, I swear! He’s gonna be ‘e best pup ever!”

* * *

           Six months, numerous pairs of chewed up shoes, broken plates, seven carpet cleanings, and one ruined couch, Bruiser was a happy and healthy little puppy. The duo soon found that their new ‘baby’ was very destructive, but they loved him just the same. At least he had calmed down now, and they came to the conclusion that someone needed to be at home at all times, and they worked out their schedules accordingly. And even though Law said that he absolutely hated the dog, it was a blatant lie. He spoiled that dog even more than Kidd did. It wasn’t a child, but it was a step in the right direction of making their little family just a little bit bigger.


End file.
